


Shocking Moments

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brief handjobs, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Eating the Spark Spark Devil Fruit gave Kitty some great power, enabling her to fight to protect herself and her friends as needed. An unexpected downside, however, is that when startled Kitty will static shock anything she's in contact with. Over the course of their years together, the Straw Hats end up forcefully reminded of this fact.





	Shocking Moments

Kitty really should’ve known better by now than to expect Luffy to act rationally in a fight. They’d been attacked by some cocky no-name pirates when they stopped on an island to resupply, who were pissed at Luffy for whatever reason she couldn’t be bothered to remember. The only memorable part of the fight, in fact, was when Usopp shouted that all of the enemies were spread out on some metal scaffolding, and that Kitty should take advantage of it to electrocute them.

Kitty was already running towards it when she felt an arm wrap around her middle, twice over. She looked down to find Luffy’s arm stretched around her, and she had an awful feeling. “Luffy I can CLIMB-”

She was interrupted by Luffy jerking her off the ground and flinging her into the air towards the scaffold. Kitty screeched, swearing to herself that after this fight was over, she was gonna kill Luffy herself. Thankfully, though, she did get a little revenge. Ever since eating the Spark Spark Fruit, she’d always accidentally zapped electricity whenever she was startled. Luffy may be made of rubber, but evidently that didn’t mean his hair wouldn’t stand on end from a shock. Seeing him all poofed out, even under the brim of his straw hat, lightened her mood considerably. She’d forgive him this time.

\---

Kitty leaned back against the rock face, sighing contentedly. The crew had stopped at some spa resort island for some much needed rest, enjoying everything the island had to offer. Kitty and Nami had decided to check out the hot spring baths. The hot water and steam felt incredible, loosening knotted muscles.

The two women were just starting to get prune-fingered when a familiar yell sounded nearby, making them both jump out of their skins. Nami screeched as electricity zapped through the water.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Kitty gasped, reining her power back in.

“You should be sorry! I was all relaxed, I didn’t want to be electrocuted!” Nami scolded, patting down her staticky hair. “What _was_ that?”

A short investigation found a prone Sanji, his lips and chin stained with the nosebleed he’d sprung. Apparently he’d stumbled upon the women’s bath, and come close enough to get an eyeful of their nudity. Kitty settled for drying her hair while Nami took care of vigorously scolding the cook.

\---

Fishman Island was in chaos. Hordy and his crew had attacked, and it was the Straw Hats versus some fifty thousand fishmen and their human slaves. Despite their enemy’s overwhelming numbers, Kitty was almost bored. The crew took the entire thing as an opportunity to show off the skills they’d learned over their two year separation.

“Zoro!” Kitty called. His one eye cut over to her, and she pointed to the top of the weird giant thing’s head. “Launch me up there!”

He held out one of his swords in reply; an invitation. Kitty took off at a sprint and jumped at him. Her feet touched lightly on the flat of the blade, and an instant later she was soaring through the air, much faster than she’d bargained for.

She took down the giant quickly enough, but when she reached the ground once more, the sight of Zoro’s hair standing on end and his clothes smoking slightly set her off into a fit of giggles.

“You shocked me!” he said indignantly. “I do you a favor and you have the nerve to electrocute me-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kitty laughed, reaching up and patting down his hair. He scowled down at her. “I wasn’t expecting you to put that much force into it, you startled me.”

“Remind me never to touch you ever again,” he grumbled.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

\---

Zoro’s mouth crushed against hers the moment they closed the door behind them. Kitty had dragged him down into one of the storage closets below decks for some “alone” time. The Sunny had been at sea for nearly a week now with no sign of their next stop, and they were tired of waiting. Unfortunately, aside from Franky and Robin sharing a bedroom, there weren’t any really private places to slip away to. Hence, the closet.

Just like most closets, there wasn’t really much wiggle room, so Kitty settled for sliding her hand down the front of Zoro’s pants. Judging from the expression on his face and the grip he kept on her hips, he was more than fine with it. Kitty stroked him leisurely, enjoying the contrast of how hard he was compared to the silken texture of his skin.

Zoro and Kitty were only able to enjoy themselves for a minute or so before a fist banged on the door, making the both of them jump a foot in the air. Unfortunately for Zoro, Kitty hadn’t broken her tendency to shock whatever she touched when scared. He shouted in pain and surprise as electricity shot into him through the hand still wrapped around him, banging into the shelf behind him and sending its contents clattering loudly into them and onto the floor.

“If you two are done, Sanji has lunch ready,” Nami’s amused voice said through the door. Zoro swore vehemently, adjusting his clothes and patting down his staticky hair.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Kitty whispered, kissing his cheek. “She scared me.  Didn’t mean to shock you.”

“I know,” he said, his voice strained. “I’ll live. I swear she does that on purpose.”

\---

Sanji had really outdone himself for breakfast this morning. Sunny side up and scrambled eggs, toast with at least five different types of jam to choose from, fire roasted fish, honey-glazed ham, sea king sausage, milk, so many types of juice, a platter of fresh fruit, warm loaves of sourdough and wheat bread, and more were set up on the dining table by time Kitty made her way up to the kitchen.

“Wow, Sanji, this is incredible!” Usopp said around a mouthful of food. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement around their own full mouths.

Sanji beamed at the praise. He puttered around, making sure everyone had full plates and glasses before he finally sat down to eat his own plateful of food. “Not that I’m complaining, but where’s the marimo?” he asked after a minute.

“I think he’s still in bed,” Kitty answered. Sanji’s curled eyebrow raised inquisitively, and she blushed a bit. She and Zoro hadn’t told anybody they’d been sleeping together for a while now, preferring to keep it private, but it was a small ship. Nami had walked in on them once, so she knew, but Kitty and Zoro had gone to great lengths to keep it from being public knowledge, despite the inevitability of everyone finding out.

As if he’d been summoned by their talking about him, Zoro walked into the kitchen at that moment. He yawned, ignoring everybody’s staring as he fixed his plate, piling it high with fruit and meat. He’d sat down and was halfway through a bite before he noticed everyone’s stares. “What?” he said defensively.

Kitty face-palmed, hating the blush she knew would be reaching all the way up to her ears. She’d woken him up with sex this morning, trying to give him a pleasant surprise. And like usual, when Kitty lost control of herself during highly emotional moments – or when at the peak of incredible sex – she had a tendency to let out static shocks. Shocks which tended to leave Zoro with hair standing up in every direction. There was “sex hair”, there was “static shock hair”, and there was “sex with Kitty hair”. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, if you knew what the cause of it was.

“What’s up with your hair?” Luffy said bluntly, gesturing with a piece of ham. Zoro scowled.

“You’re one to talk, with your hair always sticking every which way,” he snapped.

“He’s right, you’ve got some serious bed head,” Usopp said. Zoro self-consciously patted down his hair. Kitty caught his eye, and something in his expression must’ve tipped him off. A blush popped up on his cheeks as he realized what was going on.

“I wonder if he had a _shocking_ experience,” Nami piped up. Kitty shot her an incredulous look. The navigator just smiled innocently, and returned to her breakfast as _finally_ the table’s conversation turned to less dangerous waters. Kitty and Zoro shared an exasperated glance, but both were grateful that nobody else picked up on Nami's unsubtle hint.


End file.
